Memory of the meteor
by Castanalia Miow
Summary: A girl appear in Hitsu's office with no way to go back to her world.will Hitsu & other shinigami will help her? minor pairing will appearDISCOTINUED


Chapter 1: The Story Begin

"….and that conclude this term studies in realm portal. So minna, don't forget your homework and happy holiday", the blue hair, waist long female teacher said. The class explode with flurry of activities as students in 2A filtered out of class in groups.

Kasumi-sensei shakes her head as she watches the students chatters about the oncoming summer holiday as they walks out of the class when she noticed a girl walking alone, reading a book called "The Fall of Hyperion" which the sensei remember just arrived last week.

The teacher sighed as said loudly over the din, "Ano, Hoshiseki-san, can we talked for a moment, please?" The girl sighed and put the book into her satchel and walks away from the flow of the students and stands near a window, staring dreamily.

The teacher sighs again ad watches the last student staggers to the door when she said "Hoshiseki-san, why did you ask to stay at school this summer school even though you're the smartest student in this class?"

The girl in question sighed and answered softly "because…" when another girl pokes her head in the class and blushed as she noticed the teacher.

"Ano, sensei can I go home with Chrono-senpai now?" The teacher nodded wearily and watches Hanasaki Yurri, the most beautiful girl in school and Hoshiseki Chrono, the smartest and shyest girl in school was together walking out of the quiet school.

Hanasaki Yurri describe her plans in summer and her new bathing suit while the ever-listening Chrono, listens and she presume reading her book.

Meanwhile…..

In a certain 10th division office, Hitsugaya taichou yells for his fuku-taichou, the always disappearing Matsumoto while Momo Hinamori, 5th division fuku-taichou watches Hitsugaya roams the room angrily and swearing darkly.

Hinamori sighed and said "It's no use. Matsumoto maybe joining another Kira-kun's party."

The young taichou stares at the mounting paperwork and grumbled under his breaths asked Hinamori voicelessly to help him. Hinamori sighs and said "I hadn't finish any paperwork, see ya, Hitsugaya-kun," and flashed away.

Hitsugaya grabs a stack of paperwork and began to write, never stop cursing under his breath.

nanao fuku taichou sighs as she yet again carries another stack of books to the lonely table under the library of seireitei. she cursed under her breath about her idiot taichou when suddenly a book fell from the stack . curious, she left the stack of books on the table & picks up the ancane book . the book was written in old language which Nanao didnt find any diffuculties to read the book. happy ,she walks to her work and whistles softly as she do her work.

Chapter 2: Realm-Scrying and consequents

After spending half an hour to explain to Yurri-chan why she didn't want to join the trip, Chrono shopped for some ingredient for the realm-scrying spell she found in the library. After lighting the last candle, she turns around and watches the lighted candles, dancing merrily against the glommy, dark room. She walks to her trunk and lifted out a chrome pot and placed it on the table at the centre of room.

Chrono twists her braid into a bun and tying with an emerald-green ribbon. She then pours the water into the pot and pulls out a malachite stone out of its pouch and begins to chant the spell slowly.

The still water in the pot began to stir slightly. Chrono drew a breath as an image began to fold. She watches a young kid, with hair, white as snow doing some paperwork in some kind of an office, grumbling about someone. His aquamarine eyes brightened as he reads the last paperwork.

Chrono hastened to take another look of the cute boy when she suddenly touch the water. She gasped as she broke one of the important rules in the scrying book rule (never touch the stirring water in the pot in the ritual). Suddenly she felt a powerful force dragging her into the portal, the last thing she saw in the pot was the surprised expression on the boy's face before she falls into the realm of the young boy she was scrying.

Hitsugaya was just finish the last paperwork when the room began to shake slightly and sudden winds gusted into the room. Sensing something, Hitsugaya grabs his sword and looks up, he pushes his chair away from the desk, as a young girl falls on his desk and hits the floor, hard. Hitsugaya's newly finished, stacked papers spreads all over the floor and his neat office was just like after being hit by a gigantic earthquake.

Hitsugaya suddenly noticed the girl. Her shiny red hair was twisted up in a bun and tied in an emerald-green ribbon. She was dress in some kind of school uniform in dark blue and knee-long black overcoat, but what he saw was the beautiful emerald-green eyes twinkling shyly at him. Composing himself, Hitsugaya said,

"Who are you?"

"Hoshiseki Chrono, a student in Kuroguren Magic high school."

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, one of the Gotei 13th captain. Why are you here?"

"I don't know. One moment I was realm peeping, the next second here."

"Let me help you up."

Both of them was just holding hands when Matsumoto suddenly entered, proud with all her drinking in Kira's party, who froze as she survey the room.

(Picture this: Hitsugaya clean, neat office was in on major mess, a rumpled Hitsugaya was holding a hand of a beautiful girl which was on the floor, sprawling. Easy to get a wrong impression, huh?)

For one whole minute silence, sniggering came.

Hitsugaya yells on to Matsumoto, while Chrono brushes herself, blushing furiously. After explaining the story to sober Matsumoto, both of them turns to Chrono, hoping she would tell what was the meaning of this mess that happened in Hitsugaya's office.

"Well?" Hitsugaya cold voice can be heard and by one look at Hitsugaa's face, Chrono began to talk very fast. Matsumoto put a hand at Chrono's shoulder, stop the inelligeble flow. Matsumoto kindly said, "Slow down, how about who you are and where you from."

Chrono took a big breath and said, "My name is Hoshiseki Chrono, a second-year student in Kurogurenhana Magic high school, south of sphealite kingdom." Enjoying the surprise look at both of them then saddened as she remembered that didn't know any way to return back to her world. Chrono explained what happened and as the other two began to realize the horror truth.

"Soka," Matsumoto was saying and then, "how about Hoshiseki-san stay here until we find a way to help her, eh, she could even do my paperwork, he he." "Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya growled. "I can help if you want to," Hoshiseki said shyly. "Done, you can stay here." Matsumoto giggled. "Matsumoto….." Dark aura began to form around Hitsugaya. "Eh, taichou, give me a break. I mean why not ask her help with paperwork?" "MATSUMOTO!!!!" Hitsugaya finally yell, "clean this office now!!" He laughed as he watched Matsumoto scuttled to clean the room. Chrono and Hitsugaya began to pick the paperwork and organize it all over again.

After cleaning the mess, Matsumoto went to goodness know where, leaving Hitsugaya and Chrono shipping tea. Both was very awkward with the situation, when luckily something happen. Outside, a loud explosion can be heard. Both Hitsugaya and Chrono ran to the window and watch a very surprising scene. Kurosaki Ichigo was fighting with Zaraki Kenpachi taichou while Yachiru-fuku-taichou egged them both and both Rukia and Orihime tries to stop the fight.

Suddenly Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou, Yamamoto-sou-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou and Ukitake Joushirou-taichou enters the office and peeks through the window, ignoring Hitsugaya and Chrono.

"Yama-jii, I bet 10,000 yen on Zaraki Kenpachi," Kyoraku-taichou waved the money in the air.

"Umph,50,000 yen on Kurosaki Ichigo." Countered Yamamoto-taichou.

Silent Byakuya simply said, "100,000 yen on Kurosaki Ichigo." (This caused a lot of stares).

"Then I bet on Zaraki 5,000 yen," Ukitake pulls out the money.

Hitsugaya pulls Chrono out of the office and drags her to one person he could think of in this insane day and went to the 4th division office and asks for Unohana Retsu-taichou, who was being informed to be in her room, asking to be not disturbed.

Ignoring lemura-3rd seat, Hitsugaya opens the door and then shut the door back, banging as a scream rented the afternoon. Chrono, red with all the running was blushing chmsonly exchange looks with Hitsugaya-taichou as Hinamori-fuku-taichou, blushing, went outside, trying her obi hurrily.

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun, why did you open the door without knocking?"

"Well, who would have thought you was in the middle of changing your clothes," was Hitsugaya's sarcastic tone.

Hinamori blush and then notice Chrono for the first time and teased Hitsugaya, " ne, ne, Hitsugaya-kun, who's she, your girlfriend?"

"Baka, I just know her for a couple of hours and aren't you supposed to call me Hitsugaya-taichou."

Hinamori just to poked her tongue out and said to Chrono, "Hi, I'm Hinamori fuku-taichou, yoroshiku," and grins widely.

"Oh, forgot, Unohana-taichou, Hinamori, can you help me?" and explain the whole story.

After explaining the confusing story, Unohana and Hinamori both agreed to help and suggested Chrono to change her clothes so it won't be suspicious to her walk around in her school uniform.

Hitsugaya went out at the midst of the conversation and close the door softly as he watches a group of 11th division being treated even now two more from the 11th are carned into the casualty room, one of them seemed to be Ikkaku, the 3rd seat.

Suddenly the door open behind Hitsugaya and everyone in the building was staring behind him dumbfounded. Hitsugaya twisted around and saw Chrono wearing a neatly Shinigami uniform and her shiny, wavy red hair was done in a simple ponytail with the emerald ribbon, barely past her knee.

"So, how does she look?" Hinamori giggled as she turns Chrono around, the latter was blushing softly under the stares of the Shinigamis in the building.

"So, now let's show you around, ne, Hitsugaya-kun?" and drag both of them outside.

"This going to be an interesting week," Hitsugaya grumple as he and Chrono were pulled out forcing by Hinamori.

Chapter 3: The Tour and Assignment

Hinamori pulls Chrono to the 1st division, telling the history of the soul society, Hitsugaya grumple as he unwillingly join both of them.

The 1st division lieutenant Oemada fuku-taichou, and Iba fuku-taichou stares as Chrono walks pass them. Apparently they jus finish their weekly meeting which Yachiru fuku-taichou nickname as the soul society lame fashion group.

The 2nd division, Soifon taichou with her Yoruichi shrine. According to Hinamori, Soifon was fanatic with Shihorun Yoruichi, ex-taichou of the 2nd division.

3rd division, famous for its drinking parties. Kira Izuru fuku-taichou slurred, "Wanna join?" and Hitsugaya thought he saw Matsumoto here. They decline.

4th division. Even more 11th Shinigamis were carried in.

5th division. "My office, quiet isn't it." Hinamori giggles.

6th division. "Wow…" Chrono stared wide-eyed at the expendour of the division.

7th division. Both Chrono and Hinamori hides behind Hitsugaya as they pass in front of the dog-like Komumura taichou, who was sniffing badly, "girls!!!"

8th division. Nanao fuku-taichou was reading a book by using a mirror, whistling softly.

9th division. No one there. Hisagi fuku-taichou was attending the 3rd division party.

10th division. Kuchiki-taichou, Yamamoto-sou-taichou, Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku taichou was betting wildly (well not Kuchiki-taichou, he was just watching).

11th division. All three has to scuttled away in protection as Zaraki swung his zanpakutou at Ichigo, who deflect with Getsuga. More Shinigamis are carried to the 4th division for treatment.

12th division. Yells of pain and horror echoed the division. Mayuri-taichou's voice can be heard, "Over there, not there you fool. Cut it over here."

13th division. They watches as Rukia dragged Ichigo with Orihime trailed behind them, clucking at his wounds. The 4th taichou enters and had tea. Hitsugaya told Chrono's problem to the tachous, hoping they would help him. After talked about the possible counter-action, Yamamoto-sou-taichou commanded Ukitake taichou and Kyoraku taichou to research in the library while Kuchiki-taichou was asked to check in his resources.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," now Yamamoto-sou-taichou turns to him, " Hoshiseki-san will stay in your division until we finds out about these world." "Hai" Hitsugaya answered reculnently. "Dismiss."

Hinamori then dragged both Chrono and Hitsugaya to 10th division and plopped on the chair there. "Ano sa, you said you was a student in Kurogenhana Magic high school, what did you learnt there?"

Chrono giggled and said " we are graded into class partly measured by Maryoku, the higher the Maryoku, the high the classes they will be. Every student has its own magic, just like your what, zanpakutou, anyway." She warmed the subject, " my magic is summoning fairy like creature and it is higher level, changing it into weaponary."

Surprisingly Hitsugaya asked, "what is it?" interestedly then tries to act cool by coughing. Chrono smiled and suddenly thrusted her right hand out when was wearing a soft black velvet glove adorned with quaint beads and rainbow stones.

She chanted "Awaken, the six flower petal. Nerine, Primula, Lilianthus, Lycoris, Ajisai, Tanpopo." With each name, a fairy began to appear. Their size was a bit biggerthan Orihime's Shun-shun Rikka but otherwise they are the same.

"Yo, what's up?" the fairy called Lyrocis giggled infront of Chrono while the other five encircled Chrono. She grinned and asked to the fairies if they cared to demonstrate their powers.

"Wings of the angel, Lilianthus, Lycoris." Chrono chanted and 30th fairies change into feathery wings behind Chrono's back. Chrono floats for a few moment before the wing disappear. Chrono lands gracefully on the floor and began to chant. " Aegis, goddess shield, Nerine, Primula, Ajisai," and the fairies form a complete defenses for Chrono. Then it scattered into petals. "Lastly, Tanpopo, Dementer healing magic," and the solitary fairy turns into a shield that heals any injuries then disappears into silvers of lights.

Hinamori claps her hands hard. Hitsugaya tries to hide his feeling by saying rudely, " your power isn't good for attacks." Chrono good-temperly chanted. "Lance of Truth, six petals of Apostles."

Chrono was surrounded by light and then the light disappears, Chrono was holding a powerful lance appeared, the sharp end of the lance shaped in Scythe, glimmering in the light, mirroring Hitsugaya and Hinamori's astounded staves. Powerful angelic wing appears and a beautiful lotus-shaped shield appeared.

Chrono swung her lance and window she was aiming destroyed completely. Chrono waves her free hand to the window and the shield began to repaired the window. Chrono, enjoying the other looks change back, giggling. Unfortunately, some else saw the demonstration and yells to Chrono.

"You, the red-hair girl. Fight me to death now." Zaraki appears in the office and unsheathe his sword, aiming at Chrono.

This is a really bad situation.


End file.
